Unleashed Passion
by Troi-ontheHellmouth
Summary: Scena mancante di “Passion”. Quando Angelus entra in camera di Buffy, non è un po’ strano che si limiti a lasciarle innocentemente un ritratto? Ricordiamoci che i vampiri non sono dei teneri orsacchiotti di peluche con le zanne, ma dei demoni. ITALIANO


Pairing: Buffy/Angelus

Disclaimer: Non possiedo i diritti della serie Buffy the Vampire Slayer, la storia è scritta senza fini di lucro.

Trama: si tratta di una scena mancante di "Passion". Una frase di Cordelia mi ha ispirata, quando Angelus entra in camera di Buffy non è un po' strano che si limiti a lasciarle innocentemente un ritratto? Ricordiamoci che i vampiri non sono dei teneri orsacchiotti di peluche con le zanne, ma dei demoni. La poesia è tratta dall'episodio. Il tema di questa fanfiction non è adatto ai più giovani.

* * *

**Unleashed Passion**

**

_La Passione… alberga in tutti noi, sopita, in agguato._

_E sebbene indesiderata, inaspettata, si ecciterà: spalancherà le mascelle e griderà._

_**_

Quella sera avevano fatto più tardi del solito: quando Buffy, Willow, Xander e Cordy uscirono dal Bronze era già l'una di notte; non si accorsero di chi stava nell'oscurità a spiarli, a nutrirsi, così vicino.

Xander e Cordelia da bravi fidanzati camminavano abbracciati e le due amiche erano a braccetto, non immaginavano che un delitto venisse commesso a pochi metri da loro.

La Cacciatrice aveva fatto la ronda prima di uscire con i suoi amici, perché sapeva che adesso sarebbe stata troppo stanca per farlo ed infatti era così.

Ciascuno di loro tornò a casa in poco tempo.

Buffy salì subito al piano superiore di casa Summers; Joyce dormiva già, sicuramente aveva avuto una serata pesante alla galleria, pensò la ragazza uscendo dal bagno e dirigendosi verso camera sua.

Entrata dentro guardò fuori dalla finestra poi iniziò a spogliarsi, aveva solo voglia di dormire, tirò giù la zip del vestito; non lo metteva spesso e non sapeva perché lo avesse fatto, era troppo elegante per una serata da single come la sua, magari era l'ideale per far colpo su qualche ragazzo. Ma non era proprio il momento adatto per i ragazzi, dopo Angel lei si era chiusa a riccio, non voleva un'altra delusione, senza contare che qualunque potenziale partner su cui posasse gli occhi annichiliva al confronto con lui: belli ma stupidi, idioti, giocatori di football e la lista andava avanti così.

"Buffy non puoi continuare a confrontarli con Angel, così non te ne andrà mai bene nessuno…" le aveva detto Willow. Ed aveva ragione, ma lei stessa sapeva che era inevitabile.

Mentre seguiva il corso dei suoi pensieri aveva indossato il pigiama.

Si mise a letto, spense la lampada sul comodino e chiuse gli occhi per dormire, per nulla consapevole che qualcuno la spiasse dalla finestra.

Angelus aveva seguito gli Scoobies dal Bronze e quando si erano separati naturalmente aveva scelto Buffy. Adesso era sulla tettoia, proprio dietro la sua finestra, aveva osservato ogni sua mossa.

Non sapeva di preciso cosa avrebbe messo in atto ma era eccitato dal fatto di avere l'invito ad entrare in quella casa.

Era eccitato ma non impaziente di agire.

Se c'era una cosa che Angelus aveva imparato durante la sua lunga esistenza era avere pazienza, aspettare il momento giusto per fare la propria mossa era qualcosa che ripagava sempre, avrebbe avuto una soddisfazione maggiore e garantito il successo del proprio piano. Avrebbe aspettato che Buffy si fosse addormentata.

Si interrogò nuovamente sulle sue intenzioni, un paio d'idee gli vennero in mente e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso maligno.

… aspettare …

Non ci volle poi molto prima che la ragazza scivolasse nell'oblio, ma il vampiro attese un po' più del dovuto; era importante che lei non fosse in guardia quando sarebbe entrato, i suoi sensi da Cacciatrice avrebbero potuto avvertire la sua presenza.

Probabilmente però si trattava di una precauzione inutile: Buffy avvertiva all'istante la presenza di un vampiro a distanza ravvicinata, ma gli aveva confessato che con lui, o meglio con Angel, questo 'sesto senso' veniva meno perché non lo considerava un pericolo.

Il sesto senso di Buffy avrebbe distinto fra Angel ed Angelus in una situazione come questa? Il demone era pronto a scoprirlo.

Dopo un'ora, decise finalmente di entrare.

La ragazza aveva dimenticato di bloccare la finestra, ad Angelus bastò alzarla e scavalcare per trovarsi in camera di Buffy.

Quell'ambiente gli sembrò un po' diverso, l'ultima volta che era stato lì era Angel, le sue percezioni cambiavano senza l'anima.

Guardò Buffy che non aveva avvertito il pericolo, dormiva tranquilla.

" _Bene, vediamo se ho conservato il mio talento. "_

Angelus, prese dalla tasca del giaccone l'occorrente e si sedette sul letto vicino a lei, in poco tempo fece un ritratto di Buffy mentre dormiva, la poca luce che proveniva dall'esterno naturalmente gli fu sufficiente. Le avrebbe lasciato il disegno come messaggio.

Starle così vicino risvegliava i suoi desideri; quello di vendetta per averlo fatto sentire umano, ma anche il puro e semplice desiderio di lei, che al contrario della sua anima, non era per niente scomparso.

Le accarezzò il volto ed i capelli, leggermente.

**

_Detta legge a tutti noi, ci guida._

_La Passione ci governa e noi obbediamo, che altro ci resta?_

_**_

Poi baciò ciò che la sua mano aveva appena sfiorato. Stranamente non aveva voglia di ucciderla o mutilarla come era solito dire a Spike e Dru quando era in vena di sbruffonerie.

Non negava che in alcuni momenti lo avrebbe fatto volentieri, ma non adesso: aveva qualcos'altro in mente.

La sua mano scese ad accarezzarle il collo, perché non spezzarglielo?

No, sarebbe finito tutto troppo presto, Buffy era la sua nuova ossessione ed intendeva protralrla il più a lungo possibile.

Le sfibbiò i bottoni della giacca scoprendole il seno che subito baciò, Buffy avvertì la sensazione ed emise un gemito senza svegliarsi.

Angelus si alzò e si tolse il giaccone e la camicia, determinato ad ottenere ciò che voleva, spostò la coperta e si fece posto accanto a lei, sdraiato di fianco, riprese ciò che aveva interrotto.

Buffy era ancora avvolta nell'oblio ma sentiva il suo tocco, gentile, esigente, su di lei. Pensò si trattasse di un sogno, uno di quelli in cui c'era il suo Angel e sembrava tutto così reale, uno di quelli che la lasciavano spesso vuota al risveglio, perché le ricordavano ciò che non avrebbe mai più potuto avere. Ma ben presto si accorse che non era un sogno, c'era davvero qualcuno vicino a lei che le dedicava quelle attenzioni così particolari.

Angelus non aveva smesso di baciarla, delicatamente, quasi non volesse svegliarla, passò alle labbra e si accorse che la ragazza stava per svegliarsi.

Lei aprì gli occhi di scatto per vedere chi avesse accanto, non riusciva quasi a crederci ma nonostante la poca luce la vista e gli altri suoi sensi non l'avevano tradita: era proprio Angelus.

Per un momento le prese il panico, si paralizzò terrorizzata e sorpresa dalla sua presenza. Istintivamente cercò di ricorrere al paletto che si trovava nel cassetto all'altro capo della stanza, ma appena tentò di alzarsi Angelus la bloccò.

Le sussurrò all'orecchio: "Ciao Buff. So cosa stai pensando di fare, ma nel tempo che impiegheresti a prendere un'arma io sarei già nell'altra camera a spezzare il collo a tua madre."

Buffy deglutì pesantemente, il tono di Angelus gelava il sangue, sapeva che lui aveva ragione e sarebbe stato perfettamente capace di mettere in atto le sue parole: non poteva rischiare così tanto, mettere in pericolo sua madre o altri innocenti non era possibile.

Perché era lì? Voleva divertirsi, voleva ucciderla? Un turbinio di domande si affollavano nella sua mente; scappare, reagire, ma a quale prezzo?

Angelus faceva sul serio, non c'erano dubbi. Cercò di calmarsi prima di parlare.

"Cosa vuoi?"

"Non devi preoccuparti, se sarai ubbidiente non accadrà nulla né a te, né alla tua cara mammina. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?"

Ogni cellula del suo corpo la esortava a reagire, ma non poteva rischiare tanto, suo malgrado rispose di si.

Angelus le sussurrò all'orecchio: "Devi rilassarti amore mio, vedrai che non resterai delusa."

Quelle parole apparentemente innocue se dette da chiunque altro, suonavano più come una minaccia dette da Angelus. Buffy non poté trattenere le lacrime, che le rigarono il volto, singhiozzava sommessamente.

"Perché piangi piccola? Non c'è ragione…"

Si fermò a guardarla, Buffy scrutò in quegli occhi freddi e vuoti ed una maggiore determinazione sorse in lei, avrebbe resistito anche a questa battaglia. Una volta Angel le aveva detto che la vera forza non sta semplicemente nel combattere ed aveva ragione.

Angelus prese a baciarle il viso, il collo e scese fino al seno.

Buffy non riusciva a credere che le attenzioni di quel demone riuscissero a riportarle alla mente in modo vivido la notte passata con Angel.

Pensò che dopotutto si trattava dello stesso corpo che l'aveva stretta a se così tante volte e che solo per una volta l'aveva avuta completamente. Ma ciò che stava facendo Angelus, nonostante certi gesti potessero sembrare identici a quelli del suo alter-ego, era qualcosa di totalmente diverso. Il tocco era differente e non c'era alcun modo in cui Buffy avrebbe potuto razionalmente ignorarlo; il suo corpo però iniziava a rispondere, si sentì in colpa per questo ma non poté impedirlo. D'altronde nessuno avrebbe potuto. Per un secolo e mezzo Angelus aveva esplorato ogni aspetto del piacere fisico, che spesso sfociava per lui in tortura e violenza, uccisione. Aveva reso il tutto un'arte: croce e delizia. La linea che divideva piacere e dolore era davvero sottile per i vampiri, anche se gli esperimenti per lui migliori erano stati su degli umani.

Buffy aveva risvegliato in lui desideri da tempo sopiti, neppure l'ossessione per la casta Drusilla era stata così coinvolgente; non sapeva spiegarselo, non osava. Questa ragazzina continuava a fargli provare sentimenti umani anche senza la fottutissima anima? Era arrivato a chiederselo, ma non voleva rispondersi.

Il vampiro anche se soprappensiero non aveva tralasciato ciò che stava facendo, ad ogni modo la sua guardia si era abbassata per qualche istante: Buffy fortunatamente non ne aveva approfittato, pensò.

Angelus fece per toglierle i pantaloni e lei oppose resistenza:

"Hai già dimenticato cosa ti ho detto?" chiese il vampiro in tono severo.

La ragazza sollevò i fianchi e suo malgrado gli permise di spogliarla, lui in un unico movimento le tolse anche gli slip lasciandola completamente esposta.

"Adesso si che ci siamo, perché nascondere cotanta bellezza? … Se fosse per me, ti farei andare in giro sempre nuda e sculettante."

Il suo tono era beffardo e Buffy rimase sdegnata dalla volgarità e dal cambio di registro così improvviso delle sue parole.

In realtà non avrebbe mai permesso che ciò che aveva detto accadesse, infatti il solo pensiero che altri uomini potessero sbavarle dietro lo faceva impazzire di gelosia; nessuno poteva insidiare ciò che era suo.

Anche lui finì di spogliarsi, il contatto fra i loro corpi fu immediato e Buffy non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire a causa dell'assenza di calore del corpo a lei vicino. I vampiri non hanno circolazione. Il fatto che Angel fosse freddo al tatto non l'aveva mai infastidita in precedenza, ma questa volta quel freddo era sinonimo di assenza, di vuoto, di mancanza di qualcosa che prima c'era.

Lui riprese subito a baciarla e stranamente non fu violento né avventato.

**

_La Passione è la fonte dei momenti migliori:_

_la gioia dell'amore, la lucidità dell'odio e l'estasi del dolore._

_**_

Appena ottenuto ciò che voleva Angelus andò via; Buffy restò con molti dubbi ed un disegno accanto al cuscino.

Il mattino seguente la ragazza voleva disperatamente convincersi che fosse stato tutto un sogno, ma sapeva che non era così. Doveva dire agli altri che Angelus si era introdotto in casa sua, sua madre era in pericolo, dovevano revocargli l'invito; di certo non aveva intenzione di raccontare quello che era successo, parlò solo del ritratto.

"… _non le è mica saltato addosso, non ha cercato di strangolarla, non l'ha violentata."_

Cordelia non sapeva quanto si sbagliasse nel dire quelle parole.

Dopo l'uccisione della Calendar, per la prima volta Buffy fu determinata ad eliminare Angelus.

Finché era stata lei la vittima dell'efferatezza del vampiro non era scattata questa convinzione, la ragazza infatti pensava fosse anche colpa sua se Angelus adesso era libero, e si sentiva in dovere di sostenere personalmente le conseguenze, sapeva che in effetti non era così ma per lei era inevitabile farsene una colpa.

Quando però il vampiro aveva coinvolto persone a lei care si era convinta su quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

Anche se insieme al demone sarebbe morta per sempre la speranza di riavere il suo Angel.

**

_La Passione può ferire profondamente,_

_se potessimo vivere senza, conosceremmo certamente la pace,_

_ma saremmo esseri vuoti, stanze vuote, buie e inutili,_

_senza Passione saremmo **davvero** morti._

_**_

_

* * *

  
_

01/06/04


End file.
